Henrietta (episode)
Henrietta is the fifth episode of the eighth season. Plot One morning, Toby was having a conversation with his driver, he was telling him how excited he and Henrietta was about the Sodor Parade that was going to be held during Easter Break. Henrietta was going to be filled with passengers! This is what she liked most. Toby wanted to see many people cheering, laughing, and having great time during the Parade! Toby's driver and firemen started up Toby and one of the shunters couple up Henrietta to Toby and head to pick up workmen at Maron. Toby's coupling was kinda rusty and old, but Toby's driver believe that her coupling was still in working order. Toby did not agree, he thought he needed a new coupling. Henrietta likes to view the island up in Gordon's Hill, so Toby puffed slowly up the hill so Henrietta could enjoy the view. Toby felt his couplings were loose, Toby wanted to stop and his driver to check, but they couldn't stop in the middle of hill and nor they could not stop in the line at all. So his driver told Toby that he will stop and look at in the nearest siding. Suddenly, when they reach the top of the hill, Toby's coupling snaps, Henrietta goes rolling down the line. Toby gasps and shouts her name and quickly goes to find the nearest turntable to catch up her. Henrietta flies down the line like a rocket, the single man sees her, he quickly switches points to a siding. The buffers of the siding are old and rusty. Henrietta goes into the siding and smashes the buffers and crashes with a pile and then into a tree. Toby arrives at the scene, shocked how Henrietta is damaged. The driver calls for help and Rocky arrives where he lifts Henrietta on to the flatbed and Thomas pushes her off to the Steamworks. At the Steamworks, Toby asks Victor if Henrietta will be okay, but Victor replies that she is severely damaged and possibly scrapped. This makes Toby's heart sink. What will he do without Henrietta? But Victor comforts Toby that the chance is not so high. Toby steams off to his sheds and thinks about Henrietta. Sir Tophamm Hatt arrives informs meanwhile Henrietta is under repairs, that he will have to use another coach. Toby asks Sir Topham Hatt if she will not be scrapped. Sir Topham Hatt replies that he doesn't know and leaves. Toby thinks about Henrietta all night long, he has had her ever since he could remember. Toby falls sadly asleep. The next day, his driver wakes him up and then later goes to the shunting yard to get his new coach. Thomas presents Toby with a regular red coach. Toby doesn't like the coach at all. It's nothing like Henrietta. It's longer than Henrietta, bigger than Henrietta, and heavier than Henrietta. When the day's work is done, Toby goes back to the Steamworks and asks Victor how's Henrietta doing. Victor replies that she is still badly damage and the repairs might take longer, and possibly that she still might be scrapped. Toby asks if she would be repair by the time of the Sodor Parade, Victor replies that he doesn't think so. Toby, heartbroken, leaves to leave his new coach to the shunting yards, and back to his shed. It's the day of the parade, and Toby isn't happy at all, his driver and firemen start him up and then goes to collect his red coach for the parade. At Knapford, the platforms are full with people, all he could think of is Henrietta, how much she would liked to have all these people in her. The red coach is full, and Toby sets off. Once reaching Town Hall, he can hear music, and people cheering, laughing, and having a great time. But all Toby could think about is Henrietta. Toby soon stops at the middle of the line. blocking Edward and Henry, who are also taking passengers. Thomas pulls up next to Toby who has Sir Topham Hatt on board. Toby explains to Sir Topham Hatt he can't do the job anymore, that he wants to go back to his shed. Thomas asks that wasn't he excited for the parade. Toby replies that he doesn't want that anymore, the only thing he wants is Henrietta, Sir Topham Hatt makes Edward take Toby's red coach, and Toby puffs off to his shed, crying. It is sunset, the parade is over, Toby's all alone in his shed, with tears running down his face. Edward puffs up, and tells Toby to head to the Steamworks for a surprise. Toby, puzzled, heads off to the steamworks. When upon arriving, Thomas puffs out with Henrietta, shiny, and brand new with a huge difference, a face! Toby rings his bell with joy. Victor explains that her door was too jammed to take off, so he decided to do something else with it. Henrietta asks if Toby enjoyed the parade. Toby replies that he didn't go to the parade. Henrietta shocked, asks why. Toby says that he couldn't go without her, that he rather be with her rather than going to parade which he could go some other day. Toby's much more careful now, his driver now checks Toby's couplings when Toby asks for it, to make sure something like that never happens again. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Toby *Henrietta *Sir Topham Hatt *Victor *Kevin *Gordon (cameo) *James (cameo *Percy (cameo) *Emily (cameo) Category:Season 8 Category:Pyrrha Omega's episodes Category:Future Releases Category:Season 8 episodes